


Falling Slowly

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Title from Once, they are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: A look into Fundy and Dream’s relationship.-OR-Fundywastaken in the tune of Falling Slowly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!
> 
> Quick note; I do not ship the actual people, only their personas. Remember, just because a selective few are okay with shipping DOESN’T mean you could go ahead and ship everyone on the SMP.

I _don’t know you_

_but I want you._

_All the more for that._

Fundy’s first impression of Dream was basically the same as everyone else from L’Manburg. He was definitely eccentric and egotistical, and Dream was more than happy to jump onto a fight should it occur. The fox hybrid, however, couldn’t help but find the green clad speedrunner interesting.

Despite the fact that Wilbur would most definitely not like Fundy to fraternize with the enemy, at least not while they’re deep in conflict.

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_and I can’t react._

During Tommy and Dream’s duel, Fundy couldn’t help but think this was the worse idea ever. Wilbur knew it too, and yet he did nothing to stop it from happening.   
  
Dream was a terrifying marksman, so confident and collected that even in the most dire situations, his brain somehow manages to steer him clear of any immediate danger. It was incredible the way the speedrunner functions.

And this duel, all of this for two measly discs Tommy owned. The winner was already determined before the ten paces even began.

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they’re meant_

_Will play themselves out._

Fundy mustered up the courage to finally ask Dream out on a date. Well, he’s always asked him out, but Dream never really wanted anything serious. Still, the blond relented eventually if only to humor the hybrid.

Much to his surprise, the date was actually very nice. Fundy managed to code a whole movie after they finished eating, something that Dream didn’t think was possible. He was impressed, a bit attracted to it too.

They ended up going on several more dates in secret.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We’ve still got time._

As Schlatt gained control of L’Manburg and proceeded to exile Wilbur and Tommy, Dream felt anxious. Not to mention his best friend George had joined the ranks as one of Schlatt’s Vice Presidents.

The country that was fought so hard for lost it’s original name. It was now Manburg. Dream definitely didn’t like it.   
  


His dates with Fundy were also becoming harder and harder to keep hidden. Quackity and George, though mainly Quackity, were keeping their eyes on what was going on within and away from Manburg. A perfect strategic play by Schlatt.

Fundy met with Dream on the latter’s land while everyone was distracted. “Dream, I’m so sorry about this...this...whatever this situation turned into!” The hybrid told the speedrunner. “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, anything at all-“

Fundy was cut off by Dream’s lips on his own, the porcelain mask pushed slightly up so the action was possible. He felt himself close his eye’s and relax into the kiss, returning it as his hands moved to rest on Dream’s waist.

The kiss, though brief, still held the prominent feelings both individuals have for each other. “Just be with me for now,” was Dream’s response to Fundy’s unfinished statement.

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You’ll make it now._

The question came up during dinner that night in Dream’s base. The two were sitting in comfortable silence, a bowl of mushroom stew in front of both of them, Dream’s mask discarded. They both held hands, on top of the table since they were in the privacy of Dream’s base.

Fundy had his other hand stuffed into his pocket, fiddling with a small item before he took a hold of it in a clasped fist. His other hand released Dream’s and the blond turned to look at the hybrid with a little bit of an offended look.

”Dream, we’ve been going at this....this relationship for sometime now. I feel like I have to confess something to you.” Fundy started, noticing Dream’s face paling and his eyes widening in confused horror. Acting quickly, Fundy shook his head. “It’s nothing bad! I-I just... when I first saw you, I won’t like, I was intrigued. I guess it was the fact that you were wearing a mask, and I though ‘what hideous creature is under that mask that would make Wilbur so very defensive of us?’ but in reality, you were hiding a beautiful face.” At this, Dream felt his face heat up as a blush formed causing Fundy to chuckle. “Well, since Wilbur’s refusal to join the SMP, I wanted to...to get to know about you more. So I pursued you.”

Dream smiled softly, though he was still very confused where Fundy was going with this. “I guess what I’m to ask is...” the hybrid got off his chair, pulling his hand from his pocket and kneeling down on one knee. Dream’s emerald green eyes widened, and Fundy presented the man with a diamond ring. “Dream, will you marry me?”

Speechless for 10 seconds, Dream took the time to register and process what was just asked before he basically pounced on Fundy, arms thrown around the hybrid’s neck. “Yes yes yes, of course I will marry you.” He said softly into Fundy’s orange tinted hair.

Fundy let out an exhale, not realizing he was holding his breath for those ten seconds of silence. He wrapped his arms around Dream and smiled softly, tears forming in the inner corners of his eyes.   
  


_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can’t go back._

_And moves that take me and erase me_

_And I’m painted black._

They found themselves later that night on Dream’s bed, Fundy with his arms around the speedrunner and holding him close.

_Well, you suffered enough_

_and warred with yourself_

_It’s time that you won._

Dream didn’t want this night to end. He wanted to stay in his little reality where it was just him and Fundy. No Manburg, no Schlatt, not traitorous friends. It would just be the two of them. Alone.

_Take this sinking boat, and point it home_

_you’ve still got time._

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_you’ve made it now._

When Wilbur approached Dream and ask him for his thoughts on Schlatt, Dream was hesitant to answer. Tommy was also there, listening in, and he felt himself being interrogated by his former enemies.

When Wilbur brought up the fact that Dream definitely had TNT on his person, Dream went rigid.

_Falling slowly, sing your melody_

_I’ll sing along._

Dream felt like he made a mistake in giving Wilbur the TNT and an even bigger mistake when he stepped in front of Tommy, preventing him from intervening.

_Take it all,_

_I played the cards_

_Now you’re gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which musical showtune you want to see appear! Thank you!


End file.
